


Grilled Cheese

by Bee_Boy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Boy/pseuds/Bee_Boy
Summary: Another Nurseydex text fic
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Kudos: 42





	Grilled Cheese

D : happy apocalypse everyone! The world is literally on fire and it's only January.  
N : Chill  
N : im going to make a grilled cheese  
N : once my eyes stop leaking  
Me : are u crying?:(  
N : nah jst that casual water leak from my eyes while I sit here craving my grilled cheese.  
D : then go make it? Like you said you were going to  
N : now listen here.  
N : I  
N : A  
D : oh no not this again  
N : M  
N : L  
N : A  
N : Z  
N : Y  
N : fuck you dex you threw me off my groove (ง'-̀̀'́)ง  
Me : im sorry but you threw the emporoer of his groove sirヽ( ´¬`)ノ  
D : is this some inside joke I don't understand?  
N : Emperors New Groove dude. Disney classic. The emporer turns into a llama. And is also low key queer, but like couldn't be high key bc this was like early 2000 disney.  
D : cool, not gonna watch it and just stay confused  
N : youll watch it  
D : i wont  
N : im gonna make you watch it dexy(҂⌣̀_⌣́)  
D : how do you plan on doing that?  
N : impromtu mocie night. Right now. Im coming down we're gonna watch it.  
D : oh, so you can get up to watch movies, but not to make yourself nourishment?  
N : i was kinda hoping you'd go when I had asked earlier :/  
D : too bad im not moving from my bed. You can watch the movies by yourself.  
N : but I fell asleep waiting for you to make me a sandwich  
D : go back to sleep and starve  
Me : !!!!!!! He recited the vine  
D : it was a clear set up C, im not that culturally illiterate.  
D : anyways im going back to sleep  
N : noooo my dandwhich  
Me : night dex!!!!!!!!!!  
N : he just told us to " shut the fuck uuuuuup" then silenced his phone :(  
N : he hates us :(  
Me : oh noes! However will we make him lvoe us again?  
N; you could make a grilled cheese for me?  
Me : how will that have me gain Dex's love back?  
N : i won't have to get out onto the very creaky bunk ladder and wake him. And I'll stop complaining about not having one and not.doing anything about it  
Me : :( fine. I'll be in your room in like. Ten minutes.  
N: thanks chowwwww I love u  
\--

Sexy Dexy Boo : I fuckubg hate you and I hope you choke on that grilled cheese  
Me : OR you could join me in eating chow's sandwiches and watch the emporers new groove bc ur uncultured.  
Sexy Dexy Boo : will it make you stop shaking the bed?  
Me : temporarily, yes.  
Sexy Dexy Boo : fine, I'll be up in a second

"Seriously dude, Chow's grilled cheese are the best. Like not even Bitty could compare to the perfection Chow makes." Nursey goes on as Dex climbs up.

"His secret is he uses mozzarella cheese, always, I think I saw him summon it out of nowhere once dude."

Dex crawls next to Nursey and steals a bite of the sandwich Nursey's holding.

"Fuck you I was eating that."

"You're the one that offered your food babe. Also, next time just come down to my bed. Yours is so close to the ceiling I have to crawl."

"Yea,but that just means I get to see your ass more."

"I hate you." Dex marks his words with a kissy Nursey's arm.

"You love me babe. Now, Emporer's New Groove. Then Kronk's New Groove."

"Hey I only agreed to one movie."

"Yea, but Kronk's New Groove is like the best sequel ever. Like it's actually good."

"Fine."

\--

"Wake up!!!!!!! Bitty made pancakes!"

Dex grumbled and nuzzled further into Nursey's chest. "Go away Chowder. It's sleep time."

"Wait. Dex? You're not in your bed, but I hear you." 

Dex pokes his head out of the covers just enough to visibly glare. "It's sleep time Chow."

"Oh. Ohhh. I'll tell Bitty I couldn't wake you two up, uhh, congrats and like I won't tell anyone, bye!" 

Nursey finally stirred "who's that?"

"Chow telling us Bitty made pancakes."

Nursey shot up. "Real shit?"

"Real shit, but also, I'm not getting out of this bed unless you carry me."

"That can be arranged."

A complicated manuver and many stairs later Nursey comes to breakfast with Dex in tow bridal style.

"Morning y'all, glad you decided to join us in the living world Nursey. I'm guessing Dex might take some more convincing." Bitty pointed at the sleeping Dex in Nursey's arms.

"He said he wouldn't get up unless I carried him, so here we are. I heard there were pancakes. Please someone feeds me, my hands are full."

Dex stirred slightly, "make sure you get the fucking plate out of your bed or I won't sleep with you again."

"Thanks for outing my habits in front of everyone Dex."

"Fuck you, I'm going back to sleep, drop me and we're breaking up."

**Author's Note:**

> This all started bc I was having a mental breakdown but really wanted a hecking grilled cheese so I texted my GC "I'm gonna make a grilled cheese when I stop sniffling and my eyes decide to stop leaking." I did end up making the grilled cheese, it was good.


End file.
